minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pills of Dr. Geo
About the Pills There are 10 types of Pills manufactured by Dr. Geo to help others from being infected or affected by certain super powers and diseases. These drugs can be found in many chests from Moais. If not infected nor affected, these can give you the effect of what infected you or affected you like experiencing severe fevers, severe brainfreeze and more. Some of these Pills are Vitamins also. Xeldoprofen Xeldoprofen was the first pill ever manufactured by Dr. Geo. It is used for curing people with Creepohitis, Permanent Poison, Permanent Harm and also can snap people out of Love Potion effect. It contains Regeneration Potion Liquid, Awkwardness Potion Liquid, A bit of Mundane Potion Liquid, and Glistered Melon. Xeldoprofen are also similar to ibruprofen, and works the same way too. These can also be treatments for curing headaches, earaches and nausea and vomitting. Taking them like more than one of them at a time while not sick or taking about four at a time can give you vomittings and severe headaches, and they will not cure that untill that sickness is done and when you become sick again. Chloroprofamal Also known as Chloroprofamol or Burnt-Lungs Killer is one of Dr. Geo's Pill to treat Lung Cancer and Bronchitis. To treat it, you must take two of them two times a day, 5 days in a row. You will need to drink some milk or fresh, healthy water with it, eat organic food (such as Apples, Golden Apples, Yellow Apples, Green Apples, Oranges (any from the overworld or redblock) and any other fruits). Chloroprofamal contains Healing Potion Liquid, Strength Potion Liquid and Thickness Potion Liquid. If taking them (especially about 3-5 or more) and you don't have a cold, bronchitis or Lung Cancer, it may result in heart burn or kidney failiure Hydentroso Hydentroso (or Water Pills as referred by Leetherans, Jhuleonese and Inckias) are pills to treat flues and colds. It is like many bitter liquid medicines used to cure cold and flu. Many people especially Leetherans, Jhuleonese, Rahjans and Inckians use them and gets cured the fastest because they take them and drink plenty of water, take plenty rest, exercise regularly and even have person hygiene. Those are used along taking Hydentroso and eating healthy food. It contains a bit of Water Breathing Potion Liquid, Fermented Spider Eye and Ghast Tear. Taking them and not having a cold may result in Mental Shock, Dry Throat, Double Vision or Squid Bumps. Squid Bumbs is similar to chicken pocks, but with this, you get a bit slower and even may love to be in water very long. These can even be used to give to pets that haves virus. Pyrekitoplast Also known as Mr. Geo's Fever Pills are pills used for treating headaches, fevers and Lung Cancer. It contains a bit of Fire Resistance Potion Liquid, Glowstone Dust, Shark Meat and a small piece of Zombie Flesh chunk. Aches (that includes Ear aches and Nausea) and serious burn wounds can also be cured by these pills. Planting it under a plant can prevent them from being invaded by insects. Pyrekitoplast can also be used by putting it on a blaze and weaken them. Side effects may cause drowsiness, severe headaches/fevers (if you take them and didn't have a fever and is on any device with a light) and even eye straining. Cyrotosidyln Cyrotosidyln (Pronounced:'' Sie-ro-toh-see-dean'') is a Medicine used for treating flues, bites, cuts and bruises. It cools it down and even heal it. It contains a bit of Ice with Healing Potion Liquid, a little drop of Fire Resistance Liquid and Nether Wart. You must take them after every meal (breakfast, lunch and supper) and also have plenty of rest. These can also be used as a vitamin for pets and plants. Side effects may cause headaches, dizziness (if taking them unnecissarily) and brainfreeze for three minutes. Testrogati Testrogati is the first vitamin for humans of Dr. Geo's pills. It has calcium, Vitamin A, Vitamin C and testosterones. They are basically for males and to increase their testosterone level and to be a bit smarter and healthier. It even can make you become faster, stronger and more energetic. Taking Testrogati and exercising regularly can make you a bit stronger. Even girls can use these, but many of them may increase their Oestrogen level or even (rarely) get more testosterones. Certain animals like Squids, Pigs and Goats may also take Testrogati. Plants may also produce fruits and even reproduce young ones. There is no side effect from this pill, hence, so far, this is the first pill that has no side effect. Dexdostia Dexdostia is a Medicine and a Vitamin combined. It is used to lower high blood pressure, annihilate mucus (similar to Guaifenesin or Mucinex as its trade name) and prevents Coughing, Dry Mouth and Headache. They can also be used to make you more focussed. These can even kill Slimes, Squids and Fishes, because they will not be slimey again and will be dry. Side-effects of Dexdostia includes nausea, vomitting, nose bleed, diarrhea, and constipation. Mozanfludaine Mozanfludanine is a pill made by Dr. Geo in a attept to cure Pneumonia. ''Although it fights it, it can take a month for it to cure the patient. The pill is '''Strictly '''only for ''Pneumonia ''patients only. Any other will result in rapid death, this counts only for mortals except ones of the Possible World. One Mozanfludaine pill is taken every 10 days, when no sign of ''Pneumonia ''is left stop taking it. Mozanfludaine works best on Dust ''Pneumonia ''patients best, Dr. Geo got the inspiration for the pill when he read a book on Texas Dust storms. The only side affect is Lung Damage, and the chance is 1/100. Lyktomal ''Feel free to edit but you should make it as a vitamin A, B, C, D, E, K, And Z '' Spaktokin '' Feel free to edit but you should make it as it cures Electricution Category:Medicine Category:Items